A Different Sensation
by xxFireWarriorxx
Summary: Kimiko has always considered Raimundo as just a friend, but after a phone call with Keiko, she is no longer sure. She finds her thoughts more and more on Rai... RaixKim


**Another fic by me, and I hope you enjoy it. It's waaay different from The Return Of Wuya – It's not sad at all and the action's different too. Just trying a new style of writing (romance and fluff). Hope you like it!**

"No way!" I gasped into my pink cell phone. "Are you serious?"

"Yes way, and I'm NOT kidding!" Keiko gushed into the phone. "He is totally cute! And hot! Wait, is it possible to cute and hot at the same time?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess," I answered. I checked the time. I'd been talking with Keiko for almost an hour now. Before, I had been surfing the web when my cell started ringing. It was Keiko, calling to ramble about her new possible boyfriend she met while shopping.

"He was totally checking me out while I was paying," Keiko continued. "Then he sauntered right up to me and started talking. And he was soooo flirting with me! I was completely flabbergasted!"

I laughed again. "Really?"

"No joke. And once I got over my initial shock I started talking with him too, and it was totally easy. Talking to him, that is. We walked out and had lunch together and after just a couple minutes I felt like I had known him all my life! And you know what's even cooler?" Keiko paused for a second. "He just moved to my town and he's starting at the school I go to on Mon!"

"You serious?"

"Yes! We spent the rest of the day shopping and hanging out together. And when I had to leave, he asked, and really shyly, I might add, if we wanted to hang out together again sometime."

"And?" I prompted.

"And I said really quickly that a movie on Friday would be great. Then he smiled and walked me to the front. While I was there, waiting to be picked up, he stood and chatted with me. When my dad drove up, he told me he'd see me on Friday, and… and pecked me. On the cheek."

"Shut up!" I gasped. "No way!"

"And he blushed and under the lights he was soooo adorable! I could tell he was really embarrassed cuz he walked away really quickly afterwards. As for me? I was floating on clouds."

"Wow," I responded. "Sounds like you had a lot of fun."

"I did!" Keiko answered dreamily. "I can't get him out of my head." She sighed before saying, "Enough about me. What's been going on at the temple?"

I groaned. "Just the same old same old. Shen gong wu, training, kicking evil's butt…"

"Oh come on," Keiko protested. "There's gotta be more to it!" I could almost see her wiggling her eyebrows when she asked, "No love life going on?"

"Keiko! It's the Xiaolin temple! There's no romance in the air around here!"

"I really doubt that," came the answer. "I mean, there are three guys there! What's it like?"

"If they count as guys," I answered, rolling my eyes. "One's an egoistic cueball, one's a cowboy who makes up weird metaphors, and the other's an arrogant and stubborn Bazillion. Besides," I added. "They're more like brothers to me."

"Sounds charming," Keiko laughed. Then she said, "Spill, sistah. I know you're lying. You think at least one of them is cute"

My cheeks colored. That's one thing I hated about talking to Keiko. She could always tell when I'm lying. "Well, Rai's KINDA cute…" I trailed off. "But that doesn't mean I like him that way!" I quickly put in. "Just as a friend."

"I knew it, I knew it!" Keiko exclaimed. She giggled. "You like him. You totally do."

"Do not!" I retorted,

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"SHEN GONG WU ALERT!!!"

I groaned as Keiko asked, "Who was that?"

"Dojo," I sighed, though secretly grateful for the interruption. "Gotta go," I told her.

"Don't think you've gotten away," Keiko warned. I hung up on her. Then I headed to my closet to pick out an outfit. Do I like Rai? I wondered to myself. There's no denying he's hot, and hell, he knows he is. It's just that he can be so damn annoying and arrogant and stubborn, and just… argh! Although that's what makes him so cute… I pulled on jeans and a blue Hollister tee. Then I pulled my hair into a ponytail. I was lazy and didn't feel like spending too much time.

I was still mulling over Raimundo as I climbed onto Dojo. The others were already on him when I arrived.

"What took you so long?" Omi asked immediately. "As Xiaolin monks, we must be punctual and-"

"Oh, shut up," I replied, my temper raising.

"She was probably talking up a storm with one of her friends on her cell," Raimundo grinned, flashing me a smile.

My heart literally stopped. He was so adorable. Oh shit, don't get distracted now, I warned myself.

"So which wu is it this time?" I asked to no one in specific as Dojo shot up into the air.

Omi pulled out the shen gong wu scroll. "Ah, the senses of bestia," he declared. "Whoever wears this necklace-like shen gong wu will have unbelievably strong and acute senses; animal senses."

"The picture doesn't seem to explain much," Clay said. "Care to fill us in lil' partner?"

"Must I draw this out for you?" Omi groaned.

"Spell," Rai corrected.

"Same difference!" Omi snapped back.

I smothered a laugh as Omi said, "For example, the sense of sight. You would have perfect eyesight and see things normal people's eyes can't see. So if you were soaring up in the air, you'd be able to see a mouse streaking through the grass with this wu, like an eagle."

"What of the other senses?" I asked.

"The sense of hearing," Omi continued. "You would be able to hear, oh, say, the beating of a drum from a mile away. You'd also be able to hear, for example, even the softest footstep. And of course there's taste and smell and touch…"

"Okay, keen senses, we get it," Raimundo interrupted.

"Speaking of keen senses," Clay said, "Anyone else smell a dirty snake?"

I turned to see Jack Spicer and his usual army of jackbots. I groaned. Annoying little freak, I thought. "Let's just get this over with," I sighed.

"You make it sound like a chore," Jack whined and pouted. He gave me a cheesy smiled and I shuddered.

"Back off Spicer, she's not interested, " I heard Raimundo snap. I turned to him, surprised. Is it just me, or did he seem a little jealous? And protective?

Jack glared at Rai before ordering, "Jackbots, attack!" Flying off on his helipack, he added, "Later Xiaolin Losers! I'm off to grab the wu!"

Dojo landed in the woods and we jumped to the ground. "Dojo, find the wu," I told him as he shrunk to his smaller size. "It's time to kick some evil bots' butts!" I jumped into the air, flames exploding from my arms. Three jackbots flew at me simultaneously and I thrust my arms out, the flames flying from my arms and into the robots. They exploded but more still came, shooting lasers. "Shoku phoenix – FIRE!" I shouted as fire burst from my hands. I jumped from branch to branch, dodging the blasts while moving closer to the bots. When I was close enough, I dove towards it and slammed my fist, which was on fire, I might add, into it. Then I jumped away before it exploded. "Oh yeah, you don't wanna mess with me," I said, grinning. Don't mean to brag, but I was good! I shot more fire blasts at the robots until all of them were gone. I then flipped back onto the ground, landing gracefully, warrior style.

I heard the others still fighting with Jack's robots and turned to watch them. "Shoku hydra – WATER!" I heard Omi yell as he blasted them with water. The water turned swiftly to sharp shards of ice as they flew through the air, soaring straight through the jackbots, creating huge, gaping holes in them. They crumbled to various parts soon after.

"Shoku titan – EARTH!" Clay yelled. I turned to face him. His hands had turned to rock and he showered the jackbots with punches. When the bunch attacking him disappeared and was replaced with another horde, he jumped on the ground, shooting deadly spikes of rock and earth from the ground and into the air. Like Omi's ice, the spikes shot right through the robots, disassembling them immediately.

I finally turned to Raimundo as he shouted, "Shoku dragon – WIND!" The winds flew to his command and he directed them to the jackbots. The swirling winds flung the robots like they were nothing into the trees where they crashed to smithereens. He landed gently on the ground. I sighed. He was sooo cute. His hair ruffling in the wind and his bright emerald eyes sparkling in the sunlight…Oh God. Wait 'til Keiko hears about this. She'll freak. Or maybe I just won't tell her. Don't wanna give her the wrong impression. I just think he's cute. That doesn't mean I like him, right? Do I? Does he like me? Jesus Christ, I was going crazy.

I must have been staring at him cuz all of a sudden, he was looking at me funny and going, "Kim, you all right?"

I snapped out of it and turned away, blushing madly. He totally knows now. Wait, did I just think that? I don't like him! And he called me Kim! Does that mean anything? Kim… I thought. No one's ever called me that before…

"Kimiko!" I heard Omi shout and I slowly turned to face him. "What?" I asked.

"Don't just stand like a stick, we must find the shen gong wu!"

"Sit there like a log," I automatically corrected.

Omi snapped, "What does it matter? Just retrieve the wu before Jack does! Clay and Raimundo are still busy trampling buttocks!"

"Kicking butts," I informed. Then I snapped, "Why don't you?"

Omi blushed. Unbelievable, I thought. He's blushing. "I, uh… forgot to pack the orb of tornami," he stammered.

I sighed. I was so not in the mood to deal with Jack. "Whatever," I said, taking the star hanabi out of my purse. I then flipped through the air and landed on a rock, wu in hand. I touched the senses of bestia just as Jack did. "Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" I yelled.

"What's the game?" Jack grinned, winking. Oh. My. God. I couldn't believe it. He was flirting with me. And very badly, I might note. The thought of me and him together grossed me out. Me and Rai on the other hand… Stop. Don't get distracted now, I ordered myself.

Clay and Raimundo finished destroying the jackbots and were now watching me with Omi. Dojo joined them two seconds later. "The game is a race through the woods to the wu," I said. My start hanabi against your monkey staff. First to reach the senses of bestia wins." Then we both shouted, "Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

The scenery changed before our eyes. The trees grew to massive heights and branches sprouted out from the trees, creating rungs for us to stand on. All the way at the end of the forest was the senses of bestia. I groaned. It seemed really far away. "Gon yi tem pai!" we shouted.

Suddenly, the branches started to move, including the ones we were standing on now, causing me to almost fall off and into the abyss below me. An abyss. Wonderful. I fall and I automatically lose cuz there's no way I'd be able to get to the wu when I'm falling forever. And more branches were shooting out while existing branches suddenly disappear. Great, I thought. How am I supposed to jump from branch to branch and reach the wu when they're moving and disappearing and then reappearing somewhere else? I should have wagered the mantis flip coin, I cursed myself. Oh well. Too late now. I started jumping from tree branch to tree branch, doing my best not to fall off.

Behind me, Jack uttered his girly scream and I rolled my eyes. Typical Jack. I risked a look behind me and saw him trying to use his helipack. A branch shot out and broke it. I couldn't help laughing. He glared at me before yelling, "So what? I still got the monkey staff! Monkey staff!" He then shouted and instantly turned into a monkey. I still hadn't figured out whether I liked monkey Jack better or plain old Jack better. Can't think about that now, I told myself. I had a wu to bag.

I jumped a few more branches before hearing shuffling behind me. I turned around only to get whacked in to face by Jack's monkey tail. I flew into a tree and grabbed a branch before I could fall down into the abyss. I stifled a scream of frustration. He caught up to me! How could he? It's JACK for crying out loud. I glowered at him, who was laughing and pointing at me while swinging on a branch by his tail, almost daring me to take my best shot. So he wanted me to give him my best shot? Okay. I'll give him my best shot, all right. I'll give him more than my best shot!

"Star hanabi, FIRE!" I screamed and a bolt of fire streamed towards him. I grinned. You're not getting away from that!

He simply swung up the branch and to another one, dodging my blast. Just like that. He dodged it like it was nothing.

I gaped at him. Now I was getting really mad. He dodged it! I couldn't believe it. I thought Jack was incapable of dodging! Apparently monkey Jack can dodge. Okay, calm down. You're never gonna win if you keep getting mad, I thought. Deep breath.

I swung around and pulled myself onto a branch. It started trembling and I looked down, horrified to see it starting to shoot back into the tree. I quickly jumped to another as the one I was standing on before disappeared.

"Come on Kim, you can do it!" I head Raimundo shout from the sidelines. I took at deep breath and started to jump more branches, concentrating only on not falling and getting to the wu. In front of me, Jack swung from branch to branch.

I suddenly grinned, a wicked idea forming in my head. Wood burns, doesn't it? As Jack was on the last branch before the wu, I screamed, "Shoku phoenix – FIRE!" Fire burst from my body and flew with tremendous speed towards Jack. Only I wasn't aiming for Jack. The fire hit the tree he was on full force and it instantly shriveled up, crumbling to dust. The ashes of the tree fell into the abyss and so did Jack. I laughed. The wu was all mine.

"Judalette flip, fire!" I shouted and flipped through the air, landing on the branch with the wu. I grabbed it and the scenery returned to normal. I held up the three wu I had won, victorious as Jack grumbled and stormed away. I laughed. He was going to have fun, walking home without his helipack.

"How do ya like that?" I grinned as Raimundo, Clay, and Omi rushed up to me.

They all high-fived me as Dojo turned into his forty-foot form. We got on and headed back to the temple. I was grinning the whole way.

We arrived back at the temple and landed in the garden. Omi immediately headed to the shen gong wu vault to put away the senses of bestia as Clay headed to the kitchen. I figured to make a sandwich or something. Dojo went in search of Master Fung.

Raimundo stayed with me and I punched him playfully in the arm. "I did good, didn't I? Much better than you would have done, don't cha agree?" I crossed my arms haughtily and grinned.

Raimundo raised an eyebrow and went, "Really." Then he was pushing me towards the fountain, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"Hey!" I shrieked in protest. He ignored me and I fell into the fountain with a big splash. I resurfaced to see him looking down at me with a grin, his eyes filled with amusement.

Then he said, "Sorry. I don't know what came over me." He offered me his hand.

A sly grin worked its way across my mouth. "Thank you…" I smiled, taking his hand. Then I yanked him in with me. I could never forget that expression on his face. It was hilarious. I was still laughing when he bobbed back up. Then he was on me, tickling me like crazy.

I couldn't stop laughing. It tickled so much! When he finally stopped and pulled away, I sat up and gazed at him. He was so cute, especially with his hair messy and wet. He looked at me and blushed. My cheeks turned pink too. "Rai, I-" I started, but never got to finish.

Because his lips were on mine.

I gasped in delight and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands were soon around my waist and I buried my fingers into his dark, messy hair.

Oh my God, I couldn't believe it. We were kissing. And I was loving it. His kisses were so warm and gentle and amazing. I didn't want to stop. I returned his kiss eagerly.

When we finally broke away, he smiled at me. "I've wanted to do that for a long time," he whispered. He placed his hands on my cheek and said, "I hope you return my feelings." Then he left the fountain.

I gazed after him, my face a goofy smile. He likes me! No, more than that. He loves me! And I do too, I realized. The kiss proved it. I slowly stood up, my legs wobbling. My heart felt like it would burst with joy. I made my way to my room and collapsed on the bed. I saw my pink cell phone. It was almost begging me to make the call.

Tomorrow, I decided. I rolled around and closed my eyes, a smile on my lips.

**Well, my second story. Tried something different… a different writing style… more playful and fluffy, and not as serious. Hoped ya like it. If not, I'll go back to more serious action and tragedy… I dunno. I'm trying all styles. But I still like writing action more... Romance isn't exactly my thing, but I gave it a shot. LOL.**

**So… Please R&R!!!**

**Oh yeah, and for those of you who want a sequel to The Return Of Wuya… I have NO CLUE what to write… so that won't be coming for a while. VERY SORRY!**

**Laters, xxFireWarriorxx**


End file.
